Dead End
by Aliyela
Summary: Holmes est déchiré entre le rationnel et l'irrationnel. Est-il encore seulement lui-même ? Car son monde s'effrite en l'entraîne dans sa chute. Holmes x Watson, slash. Rating M pour plus tard. Fanfic catharsis, je préfère prévenir.
1. Lost

Hello.

Je sais. Certaines vont hurler et sortir les armes parce que je publie quelque chose de nouveau alors qu'elles attendent patiemment la suite de ce que j'écris déjà.

Sauf que je ne suis pas un robot.

Ce que je poste, là est autant un moment de plaisir d'écriture qu'un moyen de crever un abcès qui me ronge petit à petit. Il se trouve que j'ai choisi ce fandom à la fois à cause du film, des livres, et d'une certaine ressemblance entre ce que je vis et ce que Holmes pourrait vivre dans nos rêves de slasheuses tordues. Après, les mots et les métaphores accomplissent leur tour de magie, et ça devient une autre histoire que la mienne. Moi, ça me fait du bien. Chacun sa drogue. D'habitude je ne cherche pas à faire des parallèles entre fiction et réalité. J'ai même horreur de ça. Mais là je craque.

J'espère quand même que ce n'est pas ridicule et nullissime. Je respecte trop Conan Doyle pour supporter de rendre ses personnages ridicules en plus du fait de les dévoyer (oui, c'était le disclaimer, lol).

ATTENTION, CECI DECRIT UNE RELATION AMOUREUSE ENTRE HOMMES !! Je préviens toujours, pour ceux qui se sont plantés de thème de lecture...

* * *

**Dead end (l'impasse)**

« _Si l'on est différent, il est fatal qu'on soit seul._ »

Aldous Huxley

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois l'exception qui défie les règles ?  
Je suis pourtant fier d'être une aberration sociale. L'ordinaire me répugne. L'homme commun m'exaspère. Je cultive mon horripilante dissemblance comme certains soignent les roses qu'ils ont créé, troquant les bains d'eau contre ceux de l'auto-complaisance. En un mot, je m'aime.  
L'unique problème non résolu est que je l'aime lui aussi.

Que suis-je face à son désir de normalité ? Je n'ai pas d'arme suffisamment puissante pour tuer dans l'oeuf ses rêves si humains. Il m'aime, je le sais. Mais jusqu'à quand résistera-t-il aux sirènes de cette société que j'exècre ? Je l'aime aussi, mais face à un ennemi fort de plusieurs millions de voix, je ne peux rien.  
Je ne baisse pas les bras. Je l'enquiquinerai, le ferai tourner en bourrique, le rendrai fou furieux jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la fin, quelle qu'elle soit. Je n'arrêterai pas de vivre pour lui, jamais. Je n'arrêterai pour personne, car sinon ce ne serait plus moi mais mon fantôme qu'on aimerait.  
Mais à quoi suis-je en train de penser ? Quelles sombres et stupides déductions ont bien pu m'entraîner dans un tel dédale de niaiseries ? Voilà à quoi l'inaction me conduit. Réfléchir comme une vieille femme abandonnée au coin de l'âtre par quelque indélicat époux. Songer à la vie qui vient m'est inutile: je n'empêche pas les crimes de se produire, je résous ceux qui sont déjà arrivés.  
_Sacredieu_ !  
Voilà que je jure encore en français... Et à voix haute. Faut-il que je sois stupide ! Mais j'ai mal. J'ai si mal... C'est un rugissement que je voudrais pouvoir pousser, un cri de rage, rauque et bestial, qui me déchirerait la gorge pour mieux éventrer cette boule de souffrance qui y loge. Oserai-je hurler ?Oui, voilà c'est fait. Je recommence. Ca fait mal mais ça fait du bien. Personne ne viendra crier au meurtre pour un glapissement au 221b Baker Street. C'est cela l'avantage d'être un illuminé.  
J'aimerais tellement pouvoir être une femme au bras de laquelle il serait fier de s'accrocher. Je voudrais moi aussi pouvoir lui assurer un avenir, le bonheur d'être père, le prestige d'un travail honnête et bien considéré. Mais je suis un homme, un fou, une chose étrange dont certains disent qu'il s'en occupe par la meilleure des charités.  
John est le plus fort des êtres que je connaisse. Mais même cela ne semble pas être assez.

Je devrais lui rendre sa liberté. Je devrais trancher la question pour lui, soulager ses épaules de ce maudit poids du monde. Je devrais le quitter. Son indécision est une torture, ses doutes, un millier de lames acérées. Un choix, un seul... Je suis suspendu à tout son être, attendant qu'il me ressuscite ou me donne le coup de grâce. Alors pourquoi ne mets-je pas fin à tout cela moi-même ? Oui, mais loin de lui j'aurai aussi mal qu'avec lui.  
Quitte à souffrir à mort, je préfère le faire en me plongeant chaque jour dans ses beaux yeux gris.  
Je ne suis qu'un fou, c'est ma force et ma faiblesse.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Lorsque John rentre, il est bien tard. Je ne veux pas savoir où il est allé. Non que je craigne quelque horrible destination secrète ! Il s'agit de Watson après tout. L'avilissement n'est jamais son refuge. Mais j'ai peur qu'il ne trouve mieux, qu'une sirène là-dehors ait finalement une plus belle voix que moi. Le fil ténu qui nous relie encore dans cette étrange crise peut être brisé à chaque rencontre qu'il fait avec d'autres que moi.  
Il faut que je songe à autre chose.  
J'entends son pas qui ralentit alors qu'il passe devant ma porte. Comment agira-t-il ce soir ? Ces deux derniers jours il n'a fait que s'arrêter devant le panneau de bois, pour mieux repartir comme le lâche qu'il est parfois. Oh, après tout, suis-je vraiment mieux ? Non. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui donner de leçons.  
Je ferme les yeux et tire une nouvelle bouffée de ma vieille pipe en bois. Dieu que c'est bon. J'ai décidément tous les vices: fumeur, buveur, drogué, inverti. Même Shakespeare n'aurait pu créer personnage aussi pitoyable que moi. Oui je suis pitoyable. Je suis misérable, lamentable, consternant. Je suis presque au fond du gouffre.  
« Holmes ?  
Mon Dieu. Il a ouvert la porte. N'ai-je donc pas l'air ridicule ainsi allongé, les yeux rivés au plafond comme si la gazette du crime y était imprimée ? Bien sûr que si, et cette attitude est tellement ''non-holmiesque'' que mon ami ne peut que s'en inquiéter.  
- Holmes, est-ce que vous allez bien ?  
- Quelle question mon cher ! Je vais toujours bien.  
- Sauf quand vous allez mal. »  
Si j'avais encore dix ans, je lui tirerais la langue comme je le faisais à ma mère lorsqu'elle se moquait de ma bouche barbouillée de confiture. Comme il était bon, le goût de ces fruits sucrés et collants. Comme ils étaient doux, ses yeux dépourvu de tout jugement à mon égard.  
Les yeux que pose John sur moi sont presque aussi doux. Même au coeur de la tempête, il reste vierge de toute amertume ou cruauté à mon encontre. Il ne fait toujours que penser à moi, alors peut-être devrais-je penser à lui ? Mais je ne fais que ça, je...  
Fichu coeur ! Je savais que j'avais raison de vouloir le court-circuiter durant toutes ces années solitaires.  
Je ferme les yeux, le poing serré posé sur mon front. A côté de moi, le matelas s'affaisse doucement. Quelques doigts rafraîchis par l'air nocturne viennent toucher mon poignet pour prendre un pouls ô combien traître à son maître ! Cher, cher Watson ! Cette façon qu'il a de toujours faire le médecin pour garder une contenance. Je l'aime ! C'est mon homme ! Laissez-le moi !  
Mais à qui suis-je donc en train de parler ?  
« Pas de cocaïne ?  
- Pourquoi en prendrais-je ?  
- Parce que rien ne vient tromper votre ennui.  
- Au contraire. Je travaille actuellement sur un sujet par trop ardu, certainement même le plus dangereux de toute ma carrière.  
- Dangereux ? Comment cela ?  
John. Mon pauvre John. Mon cher John. Toujours sans défenses face à mes roueries et mes stratagèmes, et pourtant si grand homme à côté de moi.  
- Craignez-vous pour votre vie ?  
- Je crains à la fois pour ma vie et pour ma santé mentale, bien que celle-ci soit, selon l'opinion du Tout-Londres, plus que discutable.  
Je vois ses yeux s'agrandir de peur dans la semi obscurité. Je sais que je suis en train de jouer sur les mots et les métaphores, mais c'est le seul moyen pour moi d'exprimer un tant soit peu ce que je ressens.  
- Cet homme est plus fort que tous mes ennemis réunis. Le professeur Moriarty n'a pas le quart de ses connaissances sur moi. Je le tiens, certes, mais il me tient aussi.  
- Il vous menace ?  
- Un mot de lui, et je suis à terre.  
- N'avez-vous aucun moyen de l'empêcher de nuire ? Lestrade ?  
- Dépassé.  
- Gregson...  
- Trop grégaire.  
- Alors prenez tout Scotland Yard.  
- Mon ami, ils n'auraient même pas de quoi l'inculper. Les seules preuves qui existent contre lui sont ici, fais-je en me tapotant le front avec l'index.  
- Cela leur a suffi parfois.  
- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit stoppé dans sa course folle.  
- Est-ce ainsi que vous vous protégez de votre désoeuvrement ? Au prix peut-être de votre vie ?  
- Peut m'importe. Je suis à lui.  
Voilà. J'ai réussi à allumer cette flamme de colère dans ses yeux. Est-il dégoûté de mon abandon ou jaloux de ma dépendance ? Il gronde, il va devenir fou. Je dois arrêter le jeu maintenant si je veux encore m'en sortir indemne.  
Je regarde par la fenêtre, cherchant une solution au sac de noeuds que je viens de créer, lorsque sa voix grave me sort de cet embarras. Il se lève et tempête:  
- Bon sang ! Défendez-vous, Holmes !  
- Comment pourrais-je me battre contre vous ? »  
Son silence est brusque. Je ne dois pas, je ne veux pas me plonger dans ses yeux. Cette phrase devait être anodine, et pourtant je sens mes prunelles me picoter. Une vieille femme vous dis-je ! Voilà à quoi je me trouve réduit.  
Plus un mot. Je sais que je l'ai choqué. Pourtant j'ai essayé de ne pas jouer avec lui, j'ai tenté de lui chuchoter mes peurs à ma façon. Comprendra-t-il ? Je le sais doué, mais je me sais aussi tordu. D'ailleurs, si je ne l'étais pas, peut-être n'en serions-nous pas là, à nous déchirer l'un pour l'autre.  
Il se rassied. Non, John. Pitié. Ne vous penchez pas vers moi. Je suis en train de craquer, je deviens fou. Vous ne devez pas voir cette eau qui coule de mes yeux grands ouverts.  
« Que vous arrive-t-il, Holmes ?  
- Rien.  
Je me retourne vers la fenêtre à peine ouverte et croise les bras contre ma poitrine.  
- Mon ami.  
Non, ne prenez pas cette voix... C'est mon point faible, mon talon d'Achille. C'est la voix d'un ange auquel je ne saurai jamais résister.  
Je le sens qui s'avance davantage sur le lit, et sa main vient se poser sur mon épaule, caressant doucement le tissu froissé de ma chemise.  
- J'avais oublié un instant à quel point vous étiez bon analyste. Vous n'ignorez rien de ce qui me trouble, n'est-ce pas ?  
Je ne suis qu'un imbécile qui attend que vous lui brisiez le coeur.  
- Je me pose des questions.  
Les seules au monde dont la résolution m'est inaccessible.  
- Mais sachez que je vous aime.  
Cela suffira-t-il à vous garder près de moi ?  
- Sherlock... »  
Je ne peux plus hurler comme tout à l'heure. Il est trop tard. Ma voix se heurte à cette sphère de douleur qui enfle à nouveau dans ma gorge. Si je parle je suis perdu, mais si je me tais, je le perds lui.  
Les muscles de mes jambes se crispent instinctivement et mon corps se tasse sur lui-même sans me demander mon avis. Je ne parviens pas à lutter tant c'est puissant. Mes genoux touchent presque ma poitrine. La seule trace de volonté qui me reste se perd dans ma main gauche lorsque celle-ci vient attraper celle de John pour la serrer. Me répondra-t-il ?  
L'instant qui suit, le matelas grince une dernière fois avant de se taire. Je sens un bras se glisser sous mon cou et un autre enserrer mon torse. Son corps adopte la forme qu'a pris le mien. Nos doigts se croisent contre ma poitrine. Je porte sa main à mes lèvres pour y déposer un baiser humide des larmes tant haïes.  
Il m'a répondu.

* * *

Je pense qu'il y aura une suite... Enfin, ça dépend aussi... Si ça vous a plu ou barbé...

Dites-moi, applaudissez ou hurlez-moi dessus ! lol. Je prends tout (même les tomates, j'adore en salade vinaigrette ;-) !!

A bientôt.


	2. Dying

Et bah finalement j'ai continué...

Tout ce fatras d'idées et de sentiments n'a aucune prétention. Ca fait juste du bien. Et puis... Réécrire une vie est une drogue qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, n'a aucun effet secondaire, alors j'en profite.

En tout cas, merci pour vos commentaires. Ils m'ont touchée plus que vous n'imaginez.

* * *

.

« _Doutez que les étoiles ne soient de flamme._  
_Doutez que le soleil n'accomplisse son tour._  
_Doutez que la vérité soit menteuse infâme._  
_Mais ne doutez jamais de mon amour._ »

**William Shakespeare**

.

Je me retourne dans le lit, les yeux secs mais le coeur serré. Ces derniers temps, j'ai changé de position. Je n'arrive plus à m'endormir en le serrant contre ma poitrine, dans mes bras. Il n'a presque plus de gestes tendres envers moi. Je suis dans une telle confusion que prendre l'initiative est une véritable souffrance. Pourrai-je l'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve des réponses à son mal-être ? Je n'ai plus de forces en moi. Il me dit qu'il m'aime, mais ne me le prouve pas. Les frôlements de nos corps ont disparu. Les embrassades amoureuses n'existent presque plus. Bien sûr, nous faisons encore l'amour, et même si cela reste un émerveillement, je me sens vide lorsqu'il s'endort sur le côté.  
Pourtant il en a toujours été ainsi. Il aime partir au pays des songes son dos plaqué contre mon torse, enserré par mes bras. C'est moi qui ne parviens plus à fermer les yeux sans m'écarter de lui. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, ou qui je dois être. Sans ces marques d'amour quotidiennes, comment nous différencier encore d'un simple couple d'amis ?  
Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ?  
Où est mon esprit si brillant ? Où est mon intelligence si fine qu'elle me protégeait de tous les écueils de ce monde ? Je m'abaisse jusqu'à terre, je suis indigne de moi. Envolées ces promesses solitaires de rester de marbre devant la vie. Envolé ce silence, celui qui régnait lorsque mon coeur était encore coupé de mon esprit. Je ne parviens plus à réfléchir de façon sensée. Tout devient aberrant, je suis tout ce que je ne voulais pas devenir.  
A cause de lui.  
_Watson_.

Je hais ce qu'il a fait de moi autant que je l'adore lui. Ma fierté disparaît, ma dépendance ne fait que croître. A la simple pensée de cet homme, je deviens une ombre, je tremble comme une feuille, je hurle et je soupire.  
C'est tellement étrange...  
Le fil d'une épée scindant mon corps en deux n'aurait pas eu d'autre effet. Je sais que le jeu est malsain, cruel, dangereux, mais je ne parviens pas à prendre la décision. Tout en moi me crie d'arrêter là ces souffrances déraisonnables, et pourtant je ne peux pas. Suis-je donc si faible ?  
J'ai mal. Il est à quelques centimètres de moi, et pourtant je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul. Mes yeux restent secs, mes paupières sont lourdes. L'épuisement me gagne. J'ai la sensation d'avoir perdu la bataille. Je suis vidé, je ne suis rien.  
Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Je me réveille brusquement, et ma tête cogne contre le bois du fauteuil. Quel imbécile ! Je me suis encore endormi tout près du feu, dans le noir et l'odeur du tabac brun que j'affectionne tant. J'ouvre les yeux et ne parviens à distinguer ce qui m'entoure qu'au bout de quelques secondes.  
John est là, juste derrière moi. Son genou soutenait mon visage, et sa jambe calait mon dos pendant mon sommeil. Il a réussi à réaliser cette prouesse consistant à se glisser entre moi et le siège moelleux sans me réveiller. Cette attention empreinte de délicatesse me touche plus que de raison. Que voulez-vous ? Je me raccroche à tout ce que je peux.  
« Ai-je dormi longtemps ?  
- Je l'ignore, mon ami. Je vous ai trouvé ainsi lorsque je suis rentré.  
C'est à ce moment que le parfum me frappe. Il y a dans l'air des effluves de pâtisseries, de thé indien et de fleurs d'été. Or nous sommes encore en hiver...  
- Avez-vous passé une bonne après-midi ? Fais-je en me frottant discrètement les yeux, un peu ébloui par les flammes.  
- Certes oui. A ce propos, j'ai rencontré l'une de vos anciennes clientes, Mary Morstan. Elle vous transmet ses salutations respectueuses.  
- Mary Morstan... Morstan... Ah oui, le signe des quatre. Il me semble que c'était il y a des siècles.  
- Cinq années tout au plus.  
Les fleurs d'été d'une fragrance de femme... J'ignore pourquoi, mais un violent frisson me traverse. Malgré la présence réconfortante du brasier, je suis saisi par le froid. John me sent qui tremble contre sa jambe et s'inquiète soudain.  
- Êtes-vous mal ? »  
Est-ce l'amant ou le médecin qui me demande cela ? Je penche pour le second. Je suis un incurable pessimiste, préférant toujours envisager la pire des hypothèses pour ne laisser aucune place aux mauvaises surprises. Là encore je ne peux lutter contre mon naturel.  
Et pourtant...  
Je sens John qui me repousse doucement et se lève pour me contourner. Sa main se tend vers moi et il me tire en avant pour me remettre sur mes jambes. Profitant de ma surprise, il me vole un rapide baiser. Puis il sourit calmement; je ne sais vraiment plus sur quel pied danser avec lui.  
Sans un mot, il me serre dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Je fais de même et cale ma tête sur son épaule. Mes mains se crispent sur ses vêtements, comme toujours lors de nos enlacements les plus chastes. Mes muscles se tendent pour mieux lui donner l'étreinte dont il a besoin maintenant. Mais mes yeux restent ouverts, et je fixe l'âtre rougeoyant, incapable d'oublier combien il me fait souffrir par ses irrésolutions.  
Il me serre, il me serre tellement qu'il me ferait certainement mal si j'étais moins en forme. Étrange. Il semble avoir autant besoin de moi que moi de lui. Mais alors, pourquoi doute-t-il ? S'il m'aime, quelles sont ces questions étranges qui semblent le tarauder ?  
Et pourquoi, par tous les saints, ne parviens-je pas à lui tenir rigueur de tout le mal qu'il me fait ?

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Je craque.  
Voilà près d'un mois qu'il ne cesse de me parler de cette adorable Mary. Je n'en puis plus. Mes journées défilent aussi vite que les nuages poussés par le vent, et notre salon commence à porter les traces de mon séjour prolongé et désoeuvré entre ses murs. Pourtant, les stigmates des explosions, brûlures et autres départs de feu d'aujourd'hui ne troublent pas mon colocataire outre mesure alors qu'il babille presque sur les nouvelles du soir et le temps qu'il fait.  
Là c'en est vraiment trop.  
« Watson.  
- Oui ?  
- Je suis fatigué.  
Ces quelques mots l'ont mis en alerte. J'exagère, je sais, mais mon côté théâtral ne peut s'empêcher de faire des siennes, même dans les plus graves instants. Tant pis, cela se paiera certainement plus tard.  
- Je suis fatigué d'essayer de comprendre ce que vous refusez de me dire. Jamais esprit d'homme ne m'a autant résisté. Quelque chose ne va pas.  
- Holmes...  
- Mais pourquoi diable ne voulez-vous rien me dire !! M'exclamé-je brusquement. Quelle idée folle vous empêche de vous confier à moi ? Pensez-vous que je ne suis pas de taille ? Parce que vous m'avez porté durant toutes ces années, il serait impossible que je sois capable de semblables prouesses ?  
John, mon John... Son visage a changé de couleur pour devenir livide. Et ce regard, si inquiet... Je le connais... Il va mal interpréter ma colère, se croire en faute, s'en vouloir... Je ne dois pas le laisser faire.  
Les mots qui traversent ma gorge sont de plus en plus douloureux, et pourtant je me sens renaître. Je suis prêt à me battre pour lui. Si rien n'est joué, alors je peux encore entrer dans la partie.  
- Parlez-moi, John ! _Crébonsang_ ! J'aime le silence, mais le vôtre me tue. Qu'avez-vous ?  
Son regard se détourne de moi, et je dois quitter la fenêtre à laquelle je m'étais appuyé. Mon dos glisse contre le montant de la cheminée et je viens m'asseoir à même le sol, juste en face de lui.  
- N'espérez pas vous débarrasser de moi sans une explication, fais-je, le regard sombre.  
- Je ne veux pas me débarrasser de vous. J'ai juste... peur. »  
Son ton m'émeut. Il y a une vraie détresse dans sa voix, de ces tremblements qui ne peuvent se simuler. Un autre que moi se sentirait coupable devant ce chagrin manifeste, mais c'est trop me demander: je reste flegmatique. Cette peur est une nouvelle donnée que je dois traiter. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus.  
Non, John n'est pas un de mes divertissements énigmatiques. Simplement, j'ignore comment régler les problèmes autrement que par une analyse posée. C'est lui l'émotif, le coeur de notre couple. Moi je n'en suis que le cerveau, froid, implacable, rationnel. Voilà ce qui a toujours fait notre force.  
Pourvu que cela ne devienne pas notre faiblesse.  
« De quoi avez-vous peur ?  
Ma voix...! Je dois empêcher mon ton de devenir doctoral... Cette affreuse manie d'incarner celui qui ''sait''... Watson... Il est mon compagnon, pas l'un de mes chalands.  
- J'ai peur... de me tromper.  
Mon coeur semble vouloir briser mes côtes tant il s'affole à ces mots.  
- Sur quoi ? Sur nous ?  
Pas un mot ne sort de ses lèvres.  
- De grâce mon ami, répondez-moi !  
- Oui. »  
Voilà, c'est fait. Le sol se déchire sous mes pieds, le ciel s'écroule sur ma tête et mon coeur implose. Ma vie défile au son d'un violon imaginaire: mon passé avec lui, mon avenir sans lui. La mort elle-même doit être moins insupportable que cette révélation de l'abandon qui me guette. J'ai mal, mal, mal, mal, mal... Je l'aime, je ne me voyais pas vieillir sans lui. Je ne me voyais rien faire sans lui ! Déjà le pire des scénarios s'impose à mes yeux où affleurent les larmes, et il n'y a plus qu'une pensée qui s'impose à moi.  
_Que vais-je devenir ?_  
Déjà les pires des résolutions caressent mon esprit torturé. Cocaïne, encore et encore, jusqu'à en mourir... Isolement, confinement, dépérissement... Travail... Haine de l'amour pour m'immuniser... Haine des femmes, des hommes, du monde entier même. Fumer, boire, couper tous les liens qui me feront souffrir...  
« Sherlock.  
Il me connaît, il sait comment stopper ma litanie. J'évite de redresser la tête et de le toucher. Il ne m'approche pas non plus. Je me sens seul au monde.  
- Je vous aime.  
- Comment est-ce possible ? Fais-je dans un murmure pitoyable.  
- Vous n'êtes pas en cause, je n'ai rien à vous reprocher. Si c'était le cas, cela rendrait les choses plus faciles, croyez-moi.  
- Allez-vous me quitter ?  
- Je ne sais pas. »  
Ca suffit. Je renonce. Mes yeux se ferment et je plonge dans une obscurité salvatrice. J'entends au loin la voix de John qui m'appelle, mais je ne réponds pas. Une main fraîche se pose sur mon front et une exclamation résonne dans la pièce. Je dois être brûlant de fièvre, comme toujours lorsque je sombre dans cette folie morbide qui fut mienne autrefois.

Je ne me réveillerai pas. Je l'ai dit, je suis trop fatigué.

* * *

C'est une histoire qui finalement ne prendra pas fin maintenant. On verra bien dans quel maëlstrom mes divagations se décideront à m'emmener...

Mais si à un moment je débloque de trop, surtout dites-le moi... Je compte sur vous... ;-)

Kissoux !


	3. Denying myself

voilà un nouveau chapitre, et l'histoire avance, tout comme la catharsis.

Merci pour vos commentaires si sincères. J'apprécie vraiment.

**Théa:** merci pour tes mots. C'est vrai qu'il est difficile de suivre une fic sans le système d'alerte de . Toutes mes excuses pour t'avoir obligée à faire des allées et venues sur le site pendant tout ce temps. J'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que le reste.

**Little Nemo:** "manger-dormir-travailler" ? Si seulement ma vie pouvait se résumer à ça ! lol. Mais avec le retour du printemps, la forme va revenir *croise très fort les doigts*. Mais désolée de te le dire, pas de bêta-lecture car je poste toujours dès qu'un chapitre est fini. Je n'ai aucune avance sur cette fic, les mots me viennent au fur et à mesure.

**Ondatra zibethicus:** j'espère que j'ai pas écorché ton pseudo... lol. Merci pour ta visite et ta review. Il est vrai que Watson est quelque peu décalé, mais je sais pas si c'est dû au fait que tout se concentre sur Holmes, ou si c'est parce que j'adapte ma réalité au personnage. Certainement les deux, et je suis désolée pour cet OOC (si c'est bien de ça dont tu parlais). Mais bon, comme tu dis, c'est le jeu. Et tu es vraiment adorable de me l'écrire ainsi.

* * *

"_Pour rester fidèle à un rêve, il faut toujours renier quelque chose ou quelqu'un, à commencer par soi._"

**Jean-Marie Poirier**

...**  
**

Il a bien fallu que je me réveille.  
Depuis ce jour abominable, mes songeries m'emportent dans un délire de plus en plus profond. Je ne cesse d'imaginer comment je vais m'en sortir sans lui. Pourquoi ce parti pris de pessimisme ? Mais parce que je suis moi, tout simplement. J'organise ma survie, ou du moins je tente de donner à mon avenir quelque chose qui ressemble à du sens. John est toujours là, et il m'aime. Mais le souvenir de ses mots me font toujours trembler. Ne m'a-t-il pas dit, dans un sursaut de courageux égoïsme, qu'il devait réfléchir ? Si.  
Et moi, j'attends. J'attends qu'il prenne une décision. J'attends qu'il sache s'il veut faire sa vie avec moi. Bien sûr nous ne pouvons guère faire de projets. Certaines choses nous serons éternellement interdites. Il aspire quelque peu à une vie normale que je sais ne pas pouvoir lui offrir. Nous avons cru que l'amour que nous nous portons suffirait à régler ce genre de question. Il n'en est rien. La réalité nous rattrape.  
Je hais cette société dont les normes et la conception du bonheur pourrissent l'esprit des Hommes. J'exècre ces mensonges qui font croire que la félicité tient dans les mariages, les enfants, les relations et l'argent. Je vis très bien sans ! Et je pensais que Watson lui aussi en était capable. Il semblerait que je me sois trompé.  
Je l'observe qui s'est endormi près du feu, la tête posée sur son poing fermé. Je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Je crois qu'au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su qu'il risquait d'en être ainsi. John est un homme extraordinaire mais il reste un homme, élevé dans la normalité et qui n'a déjà que trop dévié de celle-ci à mon contact.  
Je suis par trop anormal, je le sais. J'aime ce que je suis et ne changerai jamais, mais le prix que je découvre à cet égotisme est colossal.  
Ce n'est pas juste.

Le bruit de la porte me tire de mes pensées et je me retourne pour apercevoir la tête de notre aimable ''nanny'' qui nous contemple avec ce qui ressemble à un affectueux sourire. Il est vrai que nous devons former un bien curieux tableau; John, assoupi, son livre encore ouvert, avec moi à ses pieds, étendu sur ma peau de tigre. Mais depuis toutes ces années, il en faudrait bien plus pour choquer notre brave logeuse.  
« Un souci, nanny ?  
- Du tout, monsieur Holmes. Je venais voir si monsieur Watson prendrait une infusion ce soir encore, mais il semble qu'il n'en ait pas besoin finalement.  
- Effectivement non. Mais je vais devoir le réveiller, sinon il aura tant de courbatures que son humeur à mon encontre serait abominable. Peut-être vaudrait-il donc mieux qu'il en trouve une près de son lit en allant s'y coucher.  
Ma sollicitude a l'air de la surprendre. D'accord, je ne suis pas publiquement le plus attentionné des amis, mais il faut dire que Watson s'est tant habitué à ne rien attendre de moi que je m'en retrouve parfois désoeuvré.  
- Le docteur a du mal à dormir en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ?  
J'acquiesce sans y penser avant de me frapper mentalement pour cela. Est-ce que je suis sensé connaître la qualité du sommeil de mon camarade ? Quel idiot ! Heureusement, Mme Hudson ne semble pas surprise.  
- Vous semblez soucieux vous aussi.  
- Tout ce qui touche Watson me touche, chère nanny.  
- Je n'en doute pas. »  
Sa dernière phrase me fait sursauter, et je tourne à nouveau la tête au moment où la porte se referme. Saurait-elle ? Non, impossible. Elle me haïrait si c'était le cas, et je m'en serais rendu compte. Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres. Dieu, que ma vie est complexe.  
Le plus doucement possible, je secoue l'épaule de mon ami pour le sortir des bras de Morphée.  
« John ? Mon ami, il faut vous lever.  
- Hum, oui.  
Je le connais, il va se rendormir dans l'instant si je n'insiste pas. Alors pour le motiver davantage, je me penche et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres alanguies. Il ouvre lentement les yeux pour m'offrir un regard lourd de reproches. Le cher homme est toujours aussi paresseux, un défaut qu'il se connaît depuis longtemps, et qui m'a souvent fait rire par le passé. N'est-ce pas moi qui jouait la carte des chatouilles certains matins ? Combien de fois m'a-t-il traité de tous les noms en soustrayant promptement ses pieds à mon enfantine torture ? Certes, je ne fais pas toujours preuve d'une grande maturité... Mais face à une telle léthargie, croyez-moi, il faut ce qu'il faut.  
- Vous devriez aller vous coucher avant de souffrir.  
Je posa ma main sur sa cuisse blessée tout en disant ces mots. Mon ami acquiesce et se lève en grimaçant. Soudain sa jambe cède sous son poids, et je n'ai que le temps de le prendre dans mes bras pour lui éviter la chute.  
- Merci Holmes. Savez-vous où est ma canne ? Demande-t-il en examinant le salon.  
- Vous l'avez laissée dans votre bureau. Voulez-vous de mon aide ?  
- J'en ai besoin, je dois bien l'admettre. Croiser les jambes en dormant est l'un de mes grands travers. Cela gêne la circulation du sang. »  
Sans un mot, je le mène à sa chambre, un bras solidement glissé sous ses épaules. Il ne m'arrive que très rarement de me sentir utile à John, et ces moments sont devenus précieux pour moi. Même si cet aveu me coûte, je serais capable de l'emmener au bout du monde ainsi, s'il en avait besoin.  
Mon ami s'assied enfin sur son lit impeccable, et je constate en souriant qu'une théière fumante trône déjà sur la table de chevet. Watson la remarque aussi, et sourit sous sa moustache.  
« Merci.  
- De quoi ?  
- Pour avoir demandé ceci à madame Hudson. Pour m'avoir aidé...  
- Ces choses-là sont naturelles.  
- Pas pour vous.  
Voilà ce qui s'appelle être pris en flagrant délit de prévenance. Mais il a l'air plus qu'heureux de mes initiatives. Un aller-retour, et je lui rapporte la canne dont il aura besoin demain matin. Mais lorsque je m'éloigne après l'avoir salué, il retient ma course en saisissant ma main.  
- Où allez-vous ?  
- Dormir. C'est le lot de tous les grands hommes, plaisanté-je.  
- Et vous êtes obligé de remplir cette obligation loin de moi ? Fait-il d'une voix douce.  
Je suis perdu. Après le choc de ses aveux d'hier, je pensais qu'il mettrait de la distance entre nous, qu'il s'éloignerait pour se désintoxiquer. Mais cette lueur dans ses yeux...  
- Vous n'avez pas compris, Holmes. Vous n'avez pas à partir; je vous veux toujours à mes côtés.  
- Mais...  
- Si je ne vous aimais plus, je ne serais déjà plus là. J'ai toujours besoin de vous, c'est la seule chose dont je suis encore sûr, ajoute-t-il devant mon désarroi.  
L'homme qui a écrit que l'amour était une chose compliqué était, selon moi, l'être le plus intelligent du monde. Ceci est désormais un fait incontestable.  
John serre davantage ma main.  
- Dites quelque chose.  
- Je vous aime aussi. » Fais-je dans un murmure.  
C'est tout ce dont je suis encore certain. Ma vie part en miettes, mes espoirs se brisent peu à peu, et pourtant... Pourtant je l'aime, pourtant j'ai envie de me battre pour le garder, même si je sais que mes chances sont ridiculement minces.  
Ses doigts sont déjà en train de me déshabiller, ses lèvres embrassent mon ventre nu alors que je suis toujours debout face à lui. Il n'est pas question de luxure, je le sais. Pour lui comme pour moi, le plaisir de la chair ne se conçoit pas sans amour. Alors je ferme les yeux tout en l'allongeant. Bientôt nos baisers deviennent fiévreux et se répandent sur la totalité de nos corps nus. Et, lorsqu'un moment plus tard, John m'emporte avec lui dans l'orgasme, une seule pensée s'impose à mon esprit.  
Combien de temps encore connaîtrai-je cette douce félicité ?

...

o0o0o0o0o0o

...

Cela me tue de l'admettre, mais tous les indices sont là.  
J'ai peur et je suis jaloux.  
Ce soir nous avons parlé, parlé et crié. Pour la première fois de mon existence, force m'est de constater que le bonheur de Watson compte plus à mes yeux que le mien. Et lorsque ses réflexions font apparaître que je pourrais être la cause de sa douleur, je lui hurle de me quitter, de penser à lui, sans quoi des regrets meurtriers pourraient le dévorer dans le futur. Je vois des larmes briller dans ses yeux, je sens les miennes qui affleurent sous mes paupières. Ma voix est rauque de douleur, et pourtant je prononce des mots inconcevables, des mots altruistes...  
Des mots d'amour.  
Et maintenant nous sommes là, moi assis au-dessus de lui, dans une position qui nous mènerait tout droit en prison si quelqu'un ouvrait la porte par inadvertance. Mais peu nous importe. Plus rien d'autre ne compte que nos regards embués, nos corps qui se touchent et qui tremblent. Ses bras autour de ma taille, John me serre contre lui comme pour m'empêcher de commettre un méfait. Je le laisse enfouir son visage dans ma chemise et caresse ses cheveux en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Je suis à cent lieux de mes comportements habituels. Plus rien d'autre ne compte que cet homme qui pleure presque entre mes bras.  
Mary Morstan lui a confié qu'elle éprouvait à son égard des sentiments dépassant le simple cadre de l'amitié. Et lui, honnête jusqu'à l'extrême, m'a rapporté cet aveu. Jamais mon visage n'a dû exprimer autant d'émotions qu'à cet instant-là. La haine, la crainte, la rage, l'amour ont tour à tour défilé sur mes traits, les tordant jusqu'à les déformer.  
J'ignorais que mon coeur pût renfermer tant de choses.  
John lève soudain sur moi un regard douloureux.  
« Vous me croyez, n'est-ce pas, quand je vous dit lui avoir expliquer que j'aimais déjà quelqu'un.  
- Oui, mon ami, je vous crois.  
Bien sûr, il ne peut rien en être d'autre. Je lis en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et il n'y a aucune trace de mensonge dans ces yeux-là. Mais je sais pourtant que désormais, le doute me déchirera constamment. J'aurai peur d'elle, de ses mots et de ses charmes. John n'aime pas les hommes, il m'aime mo; et cet attachement contre-nature ne tient qu'à un fil qu'une créature comme cette Mary pourrait bien briser.  
- Nous devrions aller dormir, suggéré-je. Vous êtes épuisé.  
Pour toute réponse, il me serre davantage encore.  
- Croyez-moi, murmure-t-il. C'est vous que j'aime.  
Pourquoi faut-il qu'il m'émeuve ainsi à chaque fois qu'il prononce ces mots ? Voilà à quoi tient la force du plus brillant esprit de ce pays. Je renie tout ce que je suis parce qu'il me dit qu'il m'aime.  
- Watson ?  
Et ma bouche vient embrasser la sienne, adoptant sa forme et goûtant sa saveur.  
- Je vous fais confiance, fais-je entre deux baisers. Je sais que vous ne me mentirez jamais. »  
Non, nous ne nous mentirons jamais. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que ma vie à ses côtés est si merveilleuse et douloureuse à la fois.

* * *

Je compte réinstaller un peu d'action à partir du prochain chapitre, histoire de faire prendre l'air à notre détective.

En attendant, j'espère que cette suite ne vous a pas déçue.

Bisous et bonne nuit.

Aly


	4. I know that I must live

Voilà la suite, un peu tardive c'est vrai, et je m'en excuse. C'est juste que je bosse pas mal en ce moment, et les soirées sont courtes.

En espérant que ça vous plaira toujours autant.

**Théa:** désolée pour l'attente. Je salue ta patience en tout cas, et j'adore ton enthousiasme. Ne désespère pas, je suis parfois longue à poster, mais je n'oublie jamais de le faire.

**LiTtle Dolls:** inutile de faire un roman, tu sais ce que je pense de tout ce que tu m'as dit... ;-). En passant, tu reconnaîtras certainement, dans un passage, quelque sujet dont on avait discuté. Notre conversation m'a fait me souvenir de quelque chose d'important, alors encore une fois, merci. Je te dédie ce chapitre, car sans le savoir tu m'as beaucoup aidée dans son écriture.

**Little Nemo:** tu sais que tu m'as fait peur toi ? Enfin, façon de parler. Quand j'ai vu ton com', je me suis dis "Tiens, ça y est, un premier commentaire vraiment négatif... Voyons voir..." Et puis non !! Foin de reproches. Tu pourras te vanter d'avoir fait trembler mon palpitant ! lol.

**WITN :** merci pour ton passage et ton com'. Au plaisir de te revoir sur cette fic !

Cette fois-ci, je me suis permise d'emprunter un tout petit passage d'une scène du film, et d'en changer le sens au passage. Ne m'en voulez pas, c'est juste que j'aime énormément la scène en question, et qu'elle collait parfaitement à mon humeur.

Concernant l'idée d'action, elle était plus à prendre au second degré, comme vous vous en rendrez compte en lisant ce chap. Impossible pour moi de retomber dans une histoire classiquement palpitante (style que j'adore, mais qui ne serait pas à sa place ici).

Bonne lecture

* * *

...

"_Seul l'arbre qui a subi les assauts du vent est vraiment vigoureux, car c'est dans cette lutte que ses racines, mises à l'épreuve, se fortifient._"

**Sénèque**

...**  
**

Après la peur, après la douleur, vient la rébellion.  
Je me rappelerai toute ma vie de cette femme qui, un jour, après avoir été brisée par celui qu'elle aimait, m'avait confié qu'elle passerait le restant de sa vie à cuirasser son coeur et son âme. Elle répétait que pour ne plus souffrir, la seule solution était de ne plus aimer du tout, car l'un et l'autre était indissociable.  
Et la seule chose que je me disais face à cette cliente éplorée, c'est que moi j'étais déjà comme cela. Je ne comprenais même pas comment un tel problème pouvait se poser. Ne rien ressentir ? C'était déjà mon cas. J'avais donc certainement gagné du temps sur l'expérience qu'amène la vie.  
Sottises.  
Si ce n'est pas lui, ce ne sera personne d'autre.  
Je ne pensais pas aimer un jour avant de connaître John, il est donc logique que j'oublie irrévocablement l'amour si d'aventure il me quittait. Chaque matin, chaque soir, je ferme les yeux et m'imagine, brisé, fermant mon coeur à tous les êtres humains de la Terre. Être poli, affable, sérieux. Montrer au monde un visage ouvert et travailler correctement. Mais aimer ? Plus jamais !! Offrir son âme pour qu'elle soit mise en pièces par les turpitudes d'un cerveau saisi de spleen... Quelle belle arnaque ! Alors oui, je me rebelle, du moins intérieurement.  
Je me dis que plus jamais on ne me reprendra à jouer ce jeu cruel.  
Mais en attendant, la partie continue, parce que je le veux bien.  
Je suis d'une bien méchante humeur ce matin. Sans doute la pleine lune qui a brillé cette nuit y est-elle pour quelque chose. Sans m'intéresser à l'astronomie et à la biologie, je devine que cette face argentée agit sur mon sommeil d'une manière déplaisante. Alors pour tromper mon ennui, je me plonge dans des travaux techniques. Finalement, assis dans notre salon obscur, je tente quelques essais. L'outil est imparfait, mais cette action calme mes nerfs et endort mes tortures durant un moment. Par contre elle n'est pas du goût de ma logeuse; son pas précipité dans les escaliers me l'apprend sans peine. Mais enfin, cela compte-t-il vraiment ?  
Deux coups sur la porte me font revenir à la réalité. Il est dix heures. Pour moi qui suis debout depuis l'aube estivale, ça ne fait guère de différence. Ici, à l'abri derrière mes lourds rideaux, je peux me couper du monde aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Sauf si, bien sûr, mon ange gardien décide qu'il en sera autrement.  
« Permission d'entrer dans l'armurerie ? Fait une voix contenant son exaspération.  
- Accordée.  
Et j'appuie une nouvelle fois sur la gâchette de mon revolver. A défaut de pouvoir envoyer cette balle dans mon cerveau ravagé, je l'expédie dans le mur, mettant la touche finale au morceau d'écriture qui l'ornera désormais.  
V.R.  
_Vaccum Resistance_  
Pour garder un peu de cette vie que ses doutes aspirent hors de moi. Pour ne jamais oublier d'exister seul.  
Watson agite vainement la main pour tenter de disperser les molécules de poudre qui irritent ses poumons, avant d'aller brutalement ouvrir les grands rideaux à ma droite.  
- Qu'êtes-vous en train de fabriquer ? Mon Dieu, Holmes ! On vous entend jusque dans la rue, j'en suis persuadé.  
- Un accessoire supprimant le bruit d'une détonation, fais-je en regardant mon arme avec une certaine affection.  
- Ca ne marche pas.  
- Pas encore.  
Mon laconisme n'est pas pour le rassurer, tout comme le fatras qui m'entoure. Mais je m'en fiche. Je me lève et vais déposer le revolver sur une table avant d'éteindre les restes du feu.  
- Doucement Watson, doucement, dis-je en le voyant saisir la seconde paire de rideaux encore fermés. Aïe !  
- Vous exagérez, me réprimande-t-il.  
Je sais. J'exagère tout le temps. C'est un trait de mon caractère.  
Je me retourne et attrape le journal qu'il me tend avant de m'asseoir tout contre lui, au pied du fauteuil, mon bras posé sur son genou. Sa main vient brièvement ébouriffer mes cheveux, qui n'avaient guère besoin de l'être davantage, avant qu'il ne dépose un rapide baiser dans cette toison noire. Il n'a que trop raison d'être discret: déjà notre logeuse apporte le petit-déjeuner. Ses yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur face à mon oeuvre tout en poinçons.  
- Dieu du ciel ! Monsieur Holmes, qu'avez-vous fait ?  
- La décoration ne m'agréait plus.  
- Des balles...! Dans un mur...!  
- Ca ou un clou pour pendre un tableau...  
- Merci Mrs Hudson, fait promptement mon ami.  
Avec une grimace digne d'un mérou, nanny échange les plateaux sur la table et constate, étonnée.  
- Tiens, pour une fois il n'a pas tué le chien.  
John relève la tête pour voir Gladstone qui halète doucement en reniflant les toasts qui dépassent de nos assiettes.  
- Finalement je préfère que ce soit le mur, fait-il en arrachant l'angle d'une tartine pour le donner à notre bouledogue.  
- N'est-ce pas ?  
- Qu'avez-vous ce matin, Holmes ? Je vous trouve bien taciturne.  
Je n'ai rien. Enfin si... Je bous intérieurement. Après mes réflexions nocturnes, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour avoir une nouvelle enquête, quelque chose qui me fasse sortir, qui me fasse respirer, qui me fasse exister par moi-même et non pas à travers un amour dont je commence à douter à chaque instant.  
J'ai besoin de travail. J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose qu'à lui. J'ai besoin de reprendre une forme d'indépendance. Mon cerveau se rebelle contre mon coeur, et moi je me rebelle contre ma vie.  
- Comment va miss Morstan, ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander, acerbe.  
- Holmes... »  
Il veut me gronder, mais sa voix trahit son manque de conviction. C'est bon signe. Mais d'un autre côté, Watson est si difficile à faire sortir de ses gonds que j'ignore si cette indulgence est l'effet d'une patience savamment cultivée ou d'une réelle affection amoureuse.  
J'ai des réflexions tordues, je le sais, merci.  
Mais au moins ma pique permet-elle de lui rappeler que je n'oublie pas quel nuage plane au-dessus de nos têtes dévoyées.  
Je renverse la tête pour le regarder, et ses yeux me parlent de tout ce que ses lèvres taisent. Je crois qu'il doit en être de même pour moi, car je vois un sourire naître sous sa moustache. Comme quoi mon ironie mordante ne doit pas lui déplaire malgré tout.  
Mais à peine ai-je le temps de m'appesentir sur cette pensée que l'on frappe à notre porte. Je reconnais déjà cette odeur, ce mélange de parfum masculin et de vêtement toujours amidonné.  
Clarky.  
Le travail revient. La vie continue.

o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o

Cette fois je suis seul.  
Je suis debout devant un cadavre inconnu, perdu au milieu d'un salon cossu, et je suis seul.  
Depuis la première fois depuis sept ans, John n'est pas avec moi.  
Ca fait du bien.

Autour de moi, on court et on s'affaire. Normal lorsqu'un meurtre a été commis dans l'un des clubs masculins les plus prisés de la capitale. Le directeur bout littéralement d'impatience à quelques mètres de moi, et Lestrade frissonne presque tant il est mal à l'aise. Ces deux idiots me déconcentrent; j'envoie promener fermement le premier avant d'attirer le second à moi.  
« Lestrade, mon cher Lestrade, prodige de notre police, ne me dites pas que vous ne pouvez rien faire sans moi ici.  
- Je le pourrais, fait-il en s'arquant sous l'effet de la vexation. Mais Lord Thorp m'a littéralement menacé d'une fin de carrière brutale si je ne vous faisais pas venir immédiatement.  
- Quel dommage d'être sous-estimé dans son intelligence, ironisé-je, lui rappelant que Gregson et lui n'ont de cesse de déprécier la mienne.  
Lestrade me lance un de ces regards torves dont il a le secret, avant de s'éloigner pour continuer ses interrogatoires. De mon côté je pèse le pour et le contre. Cette histoire possède quelques aspects intéressants, notamment sur la cause du décès, mais ma fatigue latente pourrait bien me jouer des tours durant cette enquête peu passionnante. D'un autre côté, depuis que je suis arrivé et jusqu'à cette seconde précise, je n'ai pensé à aucun des soucis qui submergent habituellement ma tête et mon coeur.  
Sauf que je suis seul.  
Je n'ai personne à impressionner, aucun ami dont les yeux brillent d'amiration devant mon travail, aucun bras de confiance qui peut me soutenir si je trébuche dans mes déductions.  
Suffit, Holmes !! Tu as déjà réfléchi à cela !  
Il faut que je réapprenne à vivre seul.  
Juste au cas où...

o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o

Le silence qui règne ce soir n'est pas d'or, croyez-moi. Il est lourd, lourd comme le plomb, lourd comme un ciel d'orage. Il est tout sauf sain.  
C'est le silence des non-dits, le calme avant la tempête.  
Je sens peser sur moi un regard pesant de reproches, d'incompréhension. J'attends le moment où il craquera et me demandera pourquoi. Si j'en juge par l'agitation de sa jambe droite et la façon dont il tire sur son cigare, cela ne devrait plus être très long.  
« Holmes...  
J'abaisse l'ouvrage dans lequel je m'étais perdu et le contemple en haussant un sourcil.  
- Pourquoi ?  
La phrase aurait pu être bien plus longue, mais les mots suivants n'auraient servi à rien. Il sait que je sais de quoi il veut parler. Il espère aussi que je ne lui demanderais pas de préciser sa pensée. Et je n'ai pas le coeur à le torturer ce soir.  
- Vous n'avez pas manifesté le voeu de m'accompagner.  
- Vous ne me l'avez même pas proposé.  
- Je ne le fais plus depuis longtemps, mon ami. Je laisse toujours cela à votre entière discrétion.  
Son silence me fait immédiatement savoir qu'il juge cette réponse hypocrite. Je réprime un soupir. Il ne fallait pas en attendre moins de sa part.  
- Je suis désolé, John. J'avais besoin de sortir seul.  
- C'est moi, n'est-ce pas ? Vous doutez de moi.  
- Non ! C'est presque un cri qui est sorti de mes lèvres. Non, bien sûr que non. Mais...  
Mais quoi ? Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Je n'avais pas songé qu'il faudrait que je me justifie, parce que c'est ce qu'on l'on fait lorsque l'on fonctionne en couple. Il faut se parler. Nous nous parlons. John et moi nous disons toujours ce qu'il y a à se dire. Et pourtant cela ne m'a jamais paru plus difficile qu'aujourd'hui. Même notre mutuel aveu d'amour, en y repensant, m'apparaît maintenant bien moins compliqué que cette situation.  
- Je voulais...  
Son regard est lourd et ne contient plus aucune trace de culpabilité. Je suis seul face à lui désormais. Je suis seul face à la vérité et il est mon juge, non mon avocat.  
- Je veux enquêter seul, car j'ai peur de me perdre. C'est en retrouvant une forme de solitude que je pourrais peut-être survivre si d'aventure vous me quittiez.  
Watson se lève et vient s'adosser au mur, en face de moi. Il croise les bras; je le crois furieux.  
- Je ne veux pas vous quitter.  
- Pour le moment. Vous ne savez pas de quoi demain sera fait. Si vous vous réveillez en prenant conscience que c'est fini, que cette vie n'est plus celle que vous voulez, pour ma part que devrais-je faire ? Je ne veux pas être cet éploré qui s'accrochera à vous en suppliant, parce qu'après vous il n'y aura que le néant. Je ne veux pas être votre martyr.  
- Pardon de vous faire souffrir, finit-il par articuler.  
- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, la nature humaine est ainsi faite. Je savais qu'un jour, vous vous poseriez toutes ces questions, que vous auriez des doutes tôt ou tard. Je pensais simplement avoir plus de temps pour m'y préparer, pour savoir quoi faire. Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour moi.  
- Vous parlez comme si nous allions nous séparer.  
- Non, John.  
Mon coeur se serre en voyant son regard à la fois trahi et empli de colère. Mais cela doit sortir. Si je me tais, je sens que ça me rongera jusqu'à ce que j'explose de frustration.  
- Je vous aime, et vous aimerai toujours. Mais il faut que je me protège.  
Je me lève et m'approche pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, avec toute l'affection dont je suis capable à cet instant.  
- Je me protège, répété-je. Sans ça, vous perdre me tuerait. »

* * *

Ou quand on a l'impression qu'une relation va droit dans le mur. C'est pas pour rien que cette fic s'appelle "L'impasse" (j'y peux rien, j'adore les anglicismes dans mes titres...).

Je vais être obligée de vous faire patienter pour la suite, j'ai des examens extrêmement importants le mois prochain, et je ne veux pas me louper. Pardonnez-moi par avance, et soyez sûr(e)s que je n'oublie pas cette histoire. Elle me tient trop à coeur.

Bisous, et merci !


	5. With or without you

Mon dieu que ça fait du bien de pouvoir écrire à nouveau, et écrire autre chose que cette saleté de mémoire (enfin, je crache pas trop dessus quand même parce que je viens d'avoir mon année. Alors un peu de respect pour le mémoire ! lol).

Alors voilà, c'est _Dead End_ qui bénéficie de la première mise à jour de cet été. J'espère que ça vous plaira, et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de cette longue absence de publication. Ah, au fait... attention LEMON sur cette partie ! J'avais mis rating M en prévision de ça dès le début, et ça y est, il est là. Rien de très graphique (comment pourrais-je coller du graphique sur une histoire pareille franchement ?), mais je préviens quand même.

...

**Nathea:** merci pour tes encouragements et le ''m****'' affectueux ;-). Ils ont porté leurs fruits, comme tu vois ! J'ai été touchée en te lisant. Sois subjective, je t'en prie ! Et je souhaite que la suite te plaise toujours.

**Little Nemo:** ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis remise de mes émotions. T'as raison d'un autre côté, je cherche les ennuis parfois. J'espère que tes résultats d'examens sont ce que tu avais désiré, et je livre un nouveau chap à tes critiques ! xD

**LiTle Dolls:** inutile de te dire combien tes coms et tes propres publications me plaisent et me font du bien quand je les lis. Encore merci à toi d'être là.

**KaibutsuOujo**: c'est vrai que pour une historie joyeuse, c'est pas l'endroit. J'espère quand même ne pas t'avoir dégoûté avec tout ça. Ceci dit, je ne peux pas répondre à ta grande question, pour la bonne et simple raison que la véritable histoire est toujours en cours d'écriture.

**Sylae:** Eh bien voilà, exams terminés et suite publiée ! Tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Merci pour le compliment en tout cas, car c'est vraiment l'un des sentiments que je cherchais à faire passer.

**Sinoa:** merci beaucoup pour ta review constructive et qui me semble vraiment sincère. C'est vrai que ça se rapproche plus du film que des livres, mais étant donné le style de Conan Doyle, c'est quasiment impossible de donner dans les sentiments et la ''vie réelle'' sans s'écarter de l'oeuvre originale. Néanmoins, je respecte énormément ce grand homme. Concernant le français, je ne suis pas à l'abri des fautes, faudra que je me relise une énième fois un de ces quatre. Pour le passé simple, ça m'étonne un peu vu que c'est une histoire écrite au présent, mais je me rappelle pas de tous les passages. Je reverrai ça à tête reposée.

* * *

...

.

"_L'amour ne meurt pas, il se renouvelle_"

Claude Leclerc

.

...

Nous nous sommes éloignés.  
Chaque soir, alors que nous sommes assis près du feu, je me surprends à le regarder avec crainte, ne sachant s'il va se révéler être un compagnon taciturne et abattu ou un homme heureux de vivre et bavard. C'est terrible de dépendre ainsi d'une humeur extérieure, et je comprends mieux chaque jour quels supplices John a dû endurer par le passé face à mon caractère fluctuant. Car toutes mes années de décryptage de l'être humain ne me sont d'aucune utilité face à cet être étrange dont les pensées me restent inaccessibles.  
Et je ne sais comment faire pour que nous puissions être heureux à nouveau. Durant un moment je suis prêt à toutes les concessions du monde pour le voir ne plus se faire tant de soucis. L'instant d'après je me refuse à devenir docile quand il semble ne faire aucun effort pour moi. Je suis bloqué, pris au piège par ce que je suis, ma personnalité qui ne saurait ni abandonner l'homme qu'elle considère comme sien, ni ramper pour le garder.  
Mais tout cela, il n'y a que moi qui le sait. Et je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Je ne parviens pas à rester cohérent et logique. N'ai-je pas hurlé, seul, en pleine nuit, il y a peu de temps ? N'ai-je pas maudit la terre et le ciel en demandant pourquoi ? Ca n'est pas moi, ça n'est plus moi. Et c'est lui, toujours lui, la source de toutes mes souffrances et de tous mes espoirs.  
Voilà que je ne me demande plus si nous résisterons, mais plutôt quand nous échouerons.  
Voilà que je nous condamne.  
Est-ce la fin ?

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Trois enquêtes que je résous seul.  
Cinq semaines que nous vivons sans vivre.  
Ce soir, je rentre épuisé. Tout en cherchant mes clés devant la porte, je me rends compte que la poche de ma veste est percée. Encore un vêtement qui finira au feu. Enfin... lorsque j'aurais réussi à extraire mon trousseau qui s'est perdu dans la doublure.  
La maison est plongée dans l'obscurité. Arrivé devant la cheminée qui flamboie toujours, je quitte enfin mes oripeaux déchirés. Précautionneusement, je tâte l'une de mes côtes qui m'a bien fait souffrir lorsque son poing s'est écrasé sur mon torse quelques heures plus tôt. Une fêlure tout au plus, rien que ne soit justifié par la jouissance du combat gagné et les liasses de papier qui alourdissent légèrement mon portefeuille.  
« Est-ce vous, Holmes ?  
_Bon sang_, la voix m'a presque fait sursauter ! Je me retourne et aperçois Watson qui s'est faufilé par la porte entrouverte. Vêtu d'une robe de chambre, il ne semble pourtant pas émerger du sommeil et me contemple avec réprobation.  
- Une question intéressante, ironisé-je. Un cambrioleur se serait trouvé fort aise d'être ainsi accueilli.  
Mais le regard de John me coupe dans mes velléités de plaisanterie. Il voudrait être grave mais n'arrive qu'à être inquiet. Ces yeux-là sont un baume qu'il étale sans le savoir sur mon coeur.  
- Rien de grave, fait-il en observant ma cage thoracique bleutée.  
- Rien, non.  
Mais son rôle de médecin ne saurait se contenter de cela. Comme d'habitude. Il m'agace lorsque sa moue indique son incrédulité face à mes connaissances en traumatologie. Il me rejoint et ses mains se tendent vers moi.  
- Non, fais-je soudain en saisissant les poignets qui me font face.  
- Quoi ?  
- Pas ce soir, mon ami. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à être traité comme un enfant imprudent.  
- Est-ce de ma faute si vous en êtes parfois un ?  
- Est-ce de la mienne si vous ne parvenez pas à réfréner vos instincts protecteurs ?  
C'est mal ! Très mal ! Je ne devrais pas parler ainsi sans réfléchir. Mais l'excitation résiduelle qui court encore dans mes veines n'est pas propice à cela. Maintenant, soit il se met en colère, soit il...  
- N'a-t-on pas le droit de s'inquiéter lorsque l'on aime ?  
... Soit il se tait et m'ignore... Heu... J'avoue ne pas avoir envisagé la solution que mon amant semble avoir choisi. Mais que fait-il ?  
- Laissez-moi...  
- Non, Watson ! Vous m'examinerez plus tard. Je me moque bien d'avoir un peu mal en ce moment.  
Mais l'une de ses mains me prend par surprise et s'échappe pour venir effleurer mon torse. Un sourire étrange orne ses lèvres, qui m'inquiète vaguement.  
- J'allais dire : laissez-moi vous toucher, un peu.  
C'est vrai qu'il y a longtemps... Depuis plusieurs semaines je ne m'approche presque plus de lui. Quand je ne le déteste pas au point de ne plus l'embrasser, je l'aime à ne pas oser esquisser un mouvement qui pourrait le heurter. Quand je le voulais, j'avais peur qu'il ne veuille pas, parce que, de jour en jour, il n'avait plus l'air de vouloir encore de moi.  
Et le premier qui ose dire que mes pensées embrouillées sont semblables à celles d'une femme connaîtra de terribles souffrances !  
- Laissez-moi vous toucher.  
Sa demande devient un leitmotiv. Ses doigts agiles parcourent mon corps, dessinant mes pectoraux avant de caresser le duvet qui recouvre mon ventre. Il se rapproche et vient m'enserrer de ses bras qui dégagent une douce chaleur.  
- Laissez-moi vous goûter. »  
Et ses lèvres rencontrent presque aussitôt les miennes. Je sens la fièvre, qui m'avait quitté depuis mon combat, regagner mon corps à toute vitesse. Le parfum, la texture, l'humidité de sa bouche me rendent déjà fou. Je le laisse me redécouvrir à sa guise, et ma langue suit paresseusement les mouvements de la sienne. Soudain, alors que je reprends goût à ces baisers que je ne connaissais presque plus, il quitte mon visage pour s'aventurer sur mon torse dénudé. Ma main vient lascivement fourrager dans ses cheveux tandis que je le sens embrasser et embraser mes pointes déjà roides. Je lui laisse le contrôle, parce qu'il m'a manqué mais aussi parce qu'il doit me gagner à sa cause avant que je ne décide de participer à ces ébats. Mais lorsque ses lèvres et ses doigts atteignent le pantalon qui me ceint encore la taille, je le fais remonter vers moi.  
« Non, pas ici mon ami. »  
Quelques secondes plus tard, nous sommes enfermés dans sa chambre. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que mes mains se saisissent enfin des lanières nouées autour de sa robe de chambre pour défaire et ôter cet habit. La surprise me saisit lorsque je constate sa totale nudité.  
« John...  
Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure.  
- Oui ?  
Son expression espiègle me fait momentanément perdre pied. Je doute, je suis saisis par l'émotion, je tremble d'une façon terriblement humaine.  
- Oserai-je supposer que vous attendiez mon retour ?  
Un sourire encore plus grand éclaire à présent son visage tandis qu'il m'enlace et porte ses lèvres à hauteur de mon oreille.  
- Comme toujours, vos hypothèses se révèlent exactes, Holmes. »  
Et c'est une joie sans limites qui m'envahit. Ce présent ne me renseigne en rien sur notre histoire à venir, mais c'est un présent quand même, et je me prends à désirer en jouir. Après tout, ne suis-je pas toujours amoureux de cet homme ? Il m'attendait, il me convoitait...

Cette fois c'est moi qui me saisis de sa bouche. Sans empressement, je savoure ces baisers et les multiplie autant que faire se peut. Puis je débarrasse mon corps de son dernier rempart de tissu avant de me rapprocher du sien, mettant nos deux bassins en contact, ressentant son désir tout en lui faisant découvrir le mien.  
« Mon dieu... Holmes ! »  
Ces mots, si fréquents dans sa bouche lorsque nous jouons les invertis, a toujours eu le don de faire grandir mon excitation. Mêler le divin à nos actes diaboliques l'amuse et m'électrise. Je souris tout contre ses lèvres sans pour autant aller plus loin que les caresses que je lui prodigue...  
Mais voilà qu'il en a assez. Il me pousse en arrière, doucement mais fermement, et me fait allonger sur le lit défait avant de me rejoindre. Déjà sa bouche est sur moi, et une langue glisse sur mon ventre et mon aine pour venir recueillir les premières gouttes translucides qui se déposent sur ma chair. Un passage, puis deux sur mon membre raide, et déjà un geignement m'échappe malgré moi. Seulement, mon amant semble vouloir autre chose, et je ne tarde pas à savoir quoi.  
Délicatement, il fait pivoter son corps et enjambe le mien, portant ses genoux au niveau de mon visage. Sa virilité s'offre désormais à moi, et je m'en saisis avec toute l'expérience que m'ont enseigné de longues années d'amour interdit. A peine est-il entre mes lèvres que les siennes entourent mon sexe et glissent sur lui avec langueur. Faisant de même, je laisse ma langue s'enrouler autour de son extrémité puis l'aspire sans cesse dans ma bouche, le faisant mien. Les doux cris qui naissent dans sa gorge vibrent autour de mon membre et m'entraînent dans un monde de plaisirs démesurés. Ma voix lui fait écho, et c'est désormais de concert que nous gémissons l'un contre l'autre, faisant monter crescendo nos sensations. Je le prends encore et lui fait l'amour de cette façon si particulière, tout en perdant mes esprits face à la volupté qui m'envahit peu à peu. Nos rythmes s'accélèrent, nos mouvements se font plus agités, et soudain je m'abandonne entièrement dans sa bouche et le sens jouir entre mes lèvres qui se sont resserrées autour de lui. Ces quelques secondes semblent durer des heures, des heures pendant lesquelles plus rien d'autre n'existe, avant que nos corps ne se quittent et que John ne retombe à mes côtés.  
Durant quelques secondes, je reprends conscience de l'aberration que nous formons. Le bonheur que lui et moi venons de connaître dérange la société, la religion et la loi. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il se penche de nouveau vers moi pour poser sa bouche sur la mienne, j'envoie promener tout cela et sacrifie la bienséance à ma félicité personnelle. Être égoïste est si pesant mais si bon...  
Alors que j'hésite sur la conduite à tenir, John résout ce dilemme pour moi. Au milieu des baisers que nous échangeons, je me rends compte que mes quelques minutes de réflexions perdues, lui les a mises à profit pour mieux se préparer à ce qu'il est sur le point de faire. Passant ses jambes de part et d'autre de mon corps, il caresse ma peau d'une main fine et agile, tandis que de l'autre, il effleure puis saisit ma virilité pour l'appuyer contre lui, là où le dos perd son nom.  
Je soupire et le laisse faire, noyant mes pensées dans mes sensations alors qu'il vient lentement s'asseoir sur moi. Ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsque je l'envahis enfin, et me fixent avec cette émotion qu'il semble découvrir à chaque fois que nous faisons l'amour. Nous restons quelques instants immobiles, juste à nous regarder, heureux d'être ensemble, ici et maintenant. Puis son corps entame de langoureux mouvements et je me mets à gémir.  
Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si extraordinaire ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ait jamais été le seul à m'entraîner dans un tel maelström de plaisir ? Alors que ses pensées et son intelligence l'éloignent de moi, la fusion des corps me le ramène et me le rend. C'est moi qui suis en train de l'aimer, et pourtant il n'est pas à moi. Ses gestes, ses allées et venues sur mon sexe, il les maîtrise entièrement. Je dépends de lui comme il dépend de moi. L'un sans l'autre, nous ne sommes rien, dans cet acte charnel comme dans toute notre vie. Je suis si épris de lui...  
Mes mains se promènent sur sa peau sans discontinuer. Je glisse sur ses pectoraux qui se couvrent de sueur, dessine sa taille si masculine avant de descendre sur ses hanches pour les saisir et imprimer un mouvement plus rapide à notre étreinte. Ses râles sont un enchantement, et je fais tout pour les entendre encore et encore. Mais alors que l'excitation est à son comble, il se penche et m'embrasse, brisant le rythme de mon bassin, ralentissant la montée de notre plaisir. Sa voix chuchote à mon oreille, me rendant encore plus fou si cela est possible. Ce ne sont pas des mots, mais des plaintes qui s'échappent de ses lèvres. Il m'aime, j'en suis assuré. Sinon, comment pourrait-il faire tout cela avec moi ?  
A cette pensée, mes mains glissent glissent le long de son dos et je le renverse avec toute la douceur dont je suis encore capable. Non que je veuille prendre la direction de quoi que ce soit, mais je connais son corps, je sais comment l'emporter loin de la réalité. Et là, au-dessus de lui, je peux l'embrasser tout mon comptant. Mes doigts jouent avec sa bouche tandis que nos ébats s'enhardissent. Et lorsqu'enfin je parviens au plus profond de son corps, ses yeux s'agrandissent et un cri lui échappe. Vite, je le bâillonne avec ma bouche avant de m'enfoncer davantage en lui, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Je le vois se mordre les lèvres dès que celles-ci retrouvent leur liberté, et mes yeux s'accrochent aux siens pendant que nous basculons dans la jouissance. Il se tend, il m'enserre, j'abandonne. Ma main se pose entre nos ventres et je n'ai besoin que de quelques effleurements pour l'emmener avec moi dans ce néant sublime duquel je voudrais ne plus jamais revenir.

J'en reviendrai, bien sûr, mais je ne le sais pas encore. A chaque fois je veux y croire.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Je suis encore là.  
John est dans mes bras, qui dort d'un sommeil profond. C'est peu, mais cela me suffit. L'avoir contre moi me fait quelque peu oublier toutes ces nuits où nous nous tournions le dos avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée.  
Bien sûr, je n'ai aucune réponse à mes questions. Mais cela attendra demain ou un autre jour. Je préfère profiter de cette nuit. Chaque fois que nous nous étreignons, je me demande désormais si ce sera la dernière. Mais ce soir, je ne veux rien me demander.  
Il m'a blessé, je l'ai fait souffrir. Pour le moment nous sommes à égalité.  
Je prends peu à peu conscience que ni lui ni moi ne sommes acquis à l'autre. Nos âmes sont heureuses ensemble, mais cela ne suffira peut-être pas.  
_C'est la vie_, comme disent les Français.  
Après tout, l'adage ne dit-il pas qu'ils sont de grands connaisseurs de l'amour ?

* * *

Quand je me relis, je me dis que ce lemon est vraiment spécial. Je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite, mais d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas vraiment écrire quelque chose de divinement romantique dans cette histoire-ci, c'était au-dessus de mes forces (et totalement illogique selon moi).

Enfin... Du moment que ça vous a plu...

A bientôt ! Bonne vacances pour celles et ceux qui en ont, plein d'encouragements pour celles et ceux qui bossent !

Bisous !


	6. So, goodbye and farewell

Hello.

Je poste ici l'avant-dernier chapitre et annonce en même temps la fin de cette fic. Je suis désolée, je ne peux plus continuer.

Un dernier chapitre viendra clore cette histoire bientôt, puis je passerai à autre chose. Quand, ça c'est une autre question.

Je m'excuse mille fois, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à lire cette fois-ci. Ce chap n'est pas prémédité, ni construit, ni cohérent d'ailleurs. Il est juste sorti, comme ça.

Désolée de tout abandonner, mais Dead End a plus que mérité son nom, malheureusement.

**Sylae** : merci encore pour tes encouragements et tes coms toujours enthousiastes. Franchement, j'en connais beaucoup qui paieraient pour avoir des lecteurs/trices comme toi.

**Nathea** : j'ai vraiment été touchée par ta review. Savoir que l'on arrive à faire lire à quelqu'un une histoire dont certains détails sont aux antipodes de ce qu'il aime habituellement, c'est un compliment magnifique. Tiens, j'en ai le coeur serré rien que d'y repenser. Et merci pour ta remarque sur le lemon, tu l'as vraiment perçu comme je le percevais.

**Glasgow** : je ne sais que dire... Tu arrives, tu commences la fic, tu aimes... Et j'arrête. Je m'en veux quand je lis des coms tels que le tien. Merci encore. En plus cela fait extrêmement plaisir de recevoir des reviews d'auteurs que l'on lit et que l'on apprécie.

**Belette2911** : merci également à toi. Tes remarques étaient pertinentes. C'est vrai que les personnages de Conan Doyle sont frères, et le seront toujours pour moi. Mais je dois avouer, à ma grande honte (non, même pas en plus, c'est ça le pire...!), que je me suis laissée pervertir par les allusions des acteurs durant la promo et la vision ''vieux couple'' (avec de gros guillemets) qu'ils donnent des persos dans le film.

**P.S. A LiTle Dolls :** ma belle, je ne sais pas si tu repasseras par ici pour lire cette fin, mais je voudrais vraiment que tu saches à quel point j'ai aimé nos échanges. Alors je te remercie encore, et je te dis à une prochaine fois, peut-être. En tout cas je continue de te suivre sur ffnet.

* * *

.

...

.

"_La fin d'une vie n'est rien à côté de la fin de l'amour._"

**Marie-Claire Blais**

.

...

.**  
**

Voilà.

Ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même.

L'exception a perdu face aux règles.

Tout est vide autour de moi. Tout est vide en moi. Je suis seul désormais, et je ne parviens pas à retrouver l'envie de vivre. Chaque jour à venir me paraît insipide. S'en est fini de moi depuis son départ.  
Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une telle douleur pouvait exister. Pourtant je l'ai voulu, j'ai voulu qu'il soit heureux. Je l'ai poussé à rechercher ce bonheur que ses sacrifices altruistes ne cessaient de lui interdire. Et maintenant qu'il m'a quitté pour s'accomplir, je ne suis plus rien. J'ai mal. Mal, mal, MAL ! Il n'existe pas de hurlement assez puissant pour faire fuir la souffrance. Il n'y a pas assez d'eau dans mon corps pour alimenter le maelström qui me dévore peu à peu.

Ses lèvres ont prononcé ma condamnation. Désormais je n'existerai plus en tant qu'amant. Plus aucune main ne me touchera comme les siennes m'ont touché. Plus aucun regard n'aura le droit de me considérer comme sa propriété. Maintenant il est défendu de m'aimer.

Et je veux l'oublier, arrêter de verser des larmes à son souvenir. Je partirai bientôt, pour quelque contrée où rien ne viendra me rappeler celui que j'aimais. Car ici pas un jour ne passe sans que le passé ne revienne me hanter. Un lieu, une image, une date... Je vois son nom sur chaque objet qui m'entoure, je sens le fantôme de notre amour hanter la ville et le pays. Pourquoi faut-il que mon coeur s'accroche ainsi aux débris de ce qui fut ? Pourquoi ce stupide espoir que, peut-être, il me reviendra ? Non. Il trouvera mieux, ailleurs. Relation légitime, femme qu'il promènera à son bras, enfants auxquels il n'a jamais pu renoncer. Nous nous aimions, et je l'aimerai toujours. Mais qu'est-ce que l'amour face au poids de nos aspirations ? Je souhaite qu'il soit heureux, même si le jour où le sera sans moi, je serai le plus malheureux des hommes.

John, je t'aime.

Les mots sortent en français tandis que je maudis cette langue magnifiée par Shakespeare pour ne m'avoir jamais offert cette intimité langagière avec celui qui fut mon amour. _Tu, toi_... Oui, je voulais tutoyer le bonheur à travers toi. L'as-tu jamais vraiment compris, toi qui croyais être un poids pour moi ? Pauvre fou !

Je suis fou, tu es fou. Depuis le début tous les indices étaient là pour montrer que nous allions former un couple inconcevable. Mais nous avons voulu y croire. Folies ! Nul n'est plus fort que ce qui doit être, même pas moi. Où était-il écrit que nous échouerions ? Mais dans la physique, mon ami ; dans la nature, dans la logique, dans les lois et les normes.

Et je me déteste. Je me hais. Moi l'intelligence, la pensée libre, l'éminente étrangeté, je voudrais renier toute ces différences qui faisaient ma fierté, juste pour être avec toi. Mais je ne peux pas. Ceci est en moi, ceci EST moi. Je suis moi, et je t'aime. Mais parfois, cela ne suffit pas.

.

...

.

_Va-t-en ! Je t'aime._

_Sois heureux. Je t'aime._

_Oublie-moi. Je n'aimerai jamais que toi._


	7. Our love was a dead end

Dernier chapitre de Dead end...

Merci de m'avoir suivie. Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça vous ait plu, et je n'oublierai jamais tous les merveilleux coms qui m'ont été laissés ici. Du fond du coeur, merci !

Belette2911 : comme tu dis, c'est mieux d'arrêter les frais. Faut espérer que les plus belles histoires d'amour ne finissent pas toujours mal. Je ne désespère pas de trouver un jour l'exemple qui infirmera cette théorie déprimante. A bientôt, j'espère, et merci encore.

Bye

* * *

.

...

.

_Jour après jour, les amours mortes_

_N'en finissent pas de mourir_

**Serge Gainsbourg**

.

...

.

Il était tard... Si tard... Ou si tôt...

Sherlock alluma une énième cigarette à la flamme vacillante de la dernière bougie et se passa une main sur le visage.

Les souvenirs des jours passés lui arrachèrent de nouvelles larmes.

Il n'y avait plus une part de lui qui ne fût endolorie. Sa tête, sa peau, ses membres... Trop de vie coulait dans ses veines pour que la souffrance s'arrêtât ainsi, par sa simple volonté. L'existence engendrait la douleur, l'existence ETAIT la douleur. Continuer dans la douleur, vivre dans la douleur, tel était l'avenir de ceux qui choisissaient la passion plutôt que la raison. Dire qu'il s'était un jour promis de ne jamais faire cette erreur...

Les volutes de fumée dansaient d'une bien belle façon à la lueur de la chandelle.

C'était la fin.

Malheur à ceux qui osaient défier les dieux.

Il continuerait de vivre, par fierté, par orgueil. Il serait excellent, merveilleux, prodigieux même. Son travail deviendrait celui d'un génie, sa science frôlerait la perfection. Bien bel ouvrage pour une bien piètre vie. Ce serait le tableau qui recouvrirait les scories et cacherait aux yeux du monde la pauvre chose qu'il allait devenir.

John.

Cet homme qui aurait pu tout changer. Cet homme qui l'avait finalement abandonné...

Et, pour la première et dernière fois de son existence, Sherlock Holmes accepta une leçon de philosophie.

L'amour était comme une voie sans issue qui, par la mort ou la solitude, finissait toujours dans un mur.

Une leçon inscrite au fer rouge. Une leçon qu'il retiendrait toute sa vie.


End file.
